Fun in the Past
by Tigor
Summary: A extract from a story I might write later.
Chilling in teacher room at Hogwarts

Harry stared at Rowena's shapely looking body, she looked barely 15 at a short height of 4'10", but had well developed breasts and a beautiful hourglass figure.

She was wearing a slim dress that made her unbelievably sexy when she had her thinking face on as she did right now. Harry looked at her amazed as she chewed on her bottom lip cutely, Harry was stunned at his luck to get such an amazing girl to be his girlfriend.

Harry stood up and snuck up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders made her jump slightly giving off an adorable squeak, before moaning in pleasure as he rubbed out the tenseness in her shoulder muscles. Leaning back into Harry's broad chest she gave a content sigh as she put down her page of complex algorithms.

Harry had a quick look over her head at what she was working on, "Still thinking of how to damage a Nundu my beautiful claw?"

"Mhmm, it's so difficult without actually having a hide to know it's capabilities and numbers." She replied softly.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you're thinking hard like that?" Harry muttered into her ear as he navigated around the couch and picked her up, before sitting back down with her on his lap.

Rowena blushed cutely, before giving Harry a quick kiss, "Thanks Harry." She whispered. Harry, not content with a quick peck, lent into her, pressing his lips to hers. Rowena replied enthusiastically, pushing back at him before being overpowered and pushed down onto the couch. Harry's had wandered up from her waist while at the same time pushing her lips apart with his tongue. Rowena mewled, then moaned loudly when Harry placed his blistered hand on her plump, firm, bra-less breast.

Squeezing her through the thin material of her dress while his tongue plundered the inside of her mouth. Harry's other hand reached down to the bottom of her mid-thigh level dress, pushing it up to reveal her pure white panties. Giving a quick brush over left Rowena gasping for breath as she had to pull away from Harry's questing mouth.

"Oh Harry." She whispered. Harry pushed her dress further up, over her breasts and off her head, leaving his beautiful girlfriend moaning in only her thin, small white panites. Drinking in the sight of her large, perk, bouncy naked breasts that defied physics to stay firm. Harry's hands quickly covered the two large lumps, while is mouth returned to hers.

Rowena squirmed underneath him in blissful enjoyment. Harry changed his position, going lower slowly while kissing everywhere he could. Slowly making his way down her neck, in the valley of her breasts, then finally to her diamond hard nipples.

Devouring one of her breasts while he massaged the other forcefully, Rowena grabbed the back of Harry's head, roaming her hands through his uncontrollable hair and forcing him to keep pleasuring her breasts. Her back arched in pleasure, her small frame shaking in sweet agony. Harry's spare hand crept down her stomach to her soaked cunt.

Recoiling briefly, he made eye contact with his barely coherent and stunning girlfriend. "You ok with this?" He asked softly. Rowena shyly nodded. Harry's mouth went back to her left breast, his left hand massaging her right breast. His right hand slowly lifting up the elastic of Rowena's delicate panties. Rowena's tiny, soaked pussy was shining, clear of all hair.

Harry gently pressed on her clit, resulting in a sharp intake of breath and a begging look from Rowena. While rubbing on her cute clit with his thumb, sucking on one breast and massaging the other, Harry stuck a figure inside Rowena's perfect, tight pussy. It was a testament to her tightness than Harry could only just fit a finger inside.

Gasping breaths changed quickly to pleasured moans. Rowena could barely think anymore, Harry's skills were just too good. With the last shreds of intelligent thought, Rowena pulled Harry's shirt off his wide chest, revealing a ripped six pack. Becoming even wetter Rowena wrapped her arms around his bare chest, running her nails down his back in pleasure. Harry sped up his administrations, pumping his singular finger in and out like a jackhammer.

Seeing that Rowena was approaching her climax, he quickly forced a second finger in. Rowena spasmed at the large in comparison insertion. Rowena quickly reached her climax, "I'M CUMMING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tightening her hold on Harry as she came violently.

Harry stopped his administrations and gently kissed her with an open mouth, letting her calm. Rowena regained sanity slowly, and felt Harry's tongue thrusting into her mouth. She traced her tongue around his, smiling slightly at the pleasurable sensation. Breaking their kiss briefly, "God I love you Harry." Rowena smiled.

Harry beamed back, "I love you too, my raven."

"There's just one problem Harry," Rowena paused cruelly for suspense, "That was a bit one sided don't you agree?" She said with a sexy grin.

"I had lots of fun, but if you want to return the favour I'm 100% sure I don't mind." Harry replied. Rowena pushed Harry up, and pushed him back down against one of the armrests. Giving Harry a quick kiss, she began her journey towards the large outline in his pants. Kissing his bristled chin, down his neck, down his chest and finally to the waistband of his pants. Grabbing the band with her teeth, she pulled the boxers down.

Dragging down the boxers she saw a dick that looked like it belonged on a dragon, not a human. Half erect Harry was at an enormous 17 inches in length, and an about 3 inches in width, Rowena gasped in shock, and made frantic eye contact with Harry.

"T-T-That's supposed to fit in me?" She stuttered cutely. Harry gave a slightly shy smile, "I never did explain my findings to you did I. I found out through research of magical cores that a witches magical core has an additional effect to the males. To prevent the extinction of mages a long time ago, witch's had to mate with other species to produce offsprings and their magic allowed them to adapt. The ability to reproduce with any size, form, position was something that stayed in the bloodline of pureblood witches ever since. So yes, that's going to go inside you."

Rowena drank in the new knowledge, then felt herself get resoaked at the forceful way he said he was going to be inside her. "Ok Harry, just for you." Rowena gave another shy smile, which Harry returned. Harry's 17 inches lay before her, which she tentatively grabbed a hold of. Harry was so large that she could not reach around his penis with both hands.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she inserted his tip into her oral cavern. He completely filled her mouth, and she felt him grow a few inches more. Forcing herself down on his monster dick, hitting her gag reflex before she even swallowed the tip. Harry, sensing that Rowena was a sucker for domination, gave her a quick look in the eye for warning, then grabbed the back of her head, forcing her halfway down his cock.

10 inches down her throat felt like heaven for Harry. Rowena's eyes watered as she struggled to breathe while at the same time her juices were slopping out of her neglected pussy. Quickly casting a charm to remedy her inability to breathe, Harry forced her down even further, stretching her throat to the point of breaking. The moist tunnel of Rowena's throat swallowing a full 13inches made him grow to his maximum length and width. Rowena's throat almost ripped apart at the 4 inch diameter.

Harry's total length was an inhumane 27 inches (75 cm and just under half Rowena's height). Deciding to really give it to his small girlfriend, Harry forced her head down the rest of his cock. Lodging a full 27 inches inside of her, almost entering her stomach. Looking at Rowena's widened throat, heaving chest and the outlined penis down her throat was one of the most erotic things Harry had ever seen.

Grabbing her hair he pulled her all the way off his cock. There was a loud popping sound as Rowena released the humongous cock. Not giving her any time to rest, Harry grabbed her head and pushed her down his entire dick in one swift motion. Rowena moaned in blissful pain as Harry's dick stretched her past limits she didn't know she had. Harry repeated the procedure, slamming Rowena's mouth up and down his 27 inches.

Harry felt himself nearing his climax after 10 minutes of throat fucking his girlfriends tiny frame. Any sane thought Rowena may have had was thrown out the window from her continuous orgasms from sucking her boyfriends huge dick. Harry sped her up even more, before forcing her down to where her chin touched his balls and forced her to stay there as he released his seed. Rowena's eyed bulged as she felt the cock lodged in her throat expand in pulses, and felt her stomach expand as Harry dumped his load inside her.

After 30 straight seconds of coming, Harry withdrew from Rowena's throat, still fully erect. Rowena drew her first real breath of 15 minutes, gasping for oxygen as she recovered from the hardcore throat fuck. "We're not done yet." Said Harry in a course voice, Rowena almost orgasming just from the sound.

"Get up." Harry demanded, which Rowena obeyed without hesitation. Harry sat on the corner of the couch, his cock reaching just below his face. Rowena gasped slightly with the realisation that that gigantic pole had been down her throat.

As Rowena shifted from side to side, she could feel Harry's plentiful cum sloshing around inside her stomach, almost coming from the feel alone. "Rowena," Harry said kindly, losing his domination persona, "If you ever feel uncomfortable, or if you don't like it, or if you think we're going to far. Just tell me, ok? Your happiness always comes first."

Rowena beamed tiredly at him, "Harry you're too thoughtful, can't you tell all I want is for you to fuck me till I break?"

Harry's eyes hardened, and Rowena actually did cum from his eyes alone. Harry caught her before she collapsed, "You asked for it." He murmurs into her ear. Lifting her up to his head level, he sat back down on the couch, and positioned his raging erection underneath her tiny, sopping wet snatch.

Harry slowly lowered her, until his tip was pressing against her entrance. "Harry," she whispered, "put it all in in one go, I know it will hurt for a while, but just do it." Harry obeyed, and with one quick movement shoved his entire length into Rowena's tiny frame, breaking through her hymen, her cervix and into her womb with the first 10 inches, then pushing even further.

Rowena's miniature cunt grasped at his huge dick, massaging it. Her incredibly young looking 25 year old form had hard in awe at her beauty. Harry could see her stomach bulge and his dick outlined beneath her breasts. Rowena had fallen unconscious with the sudden mix of pain and pleasure. She slowly awoke to feel more complete than ever before. Slowing coming to terms as to where she was, she lent back a bit, causing Harry's dick to make a large, protruding bump. Rowena went wide eyed as the pleasure hit her like a tidal wave, coming instantly.

Flipping over Harry threw Rowena down on the couch without removing himself. Harry withdrew himself, leaving Rowena whimpering at the sudden loss. Not to disappoint her, Harry shoved himself completely back inside her in one smooth motion. Harry began thrusting into her over and over, making her cum each time his double fist sized dick penetrated her womb.

Grabbing both her perfect breasts, Harry bent over to kiss her, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Rowena screamed into Harry's mouth in pleasure, and kept screaming as Harry pounded her into the couch. Wanting to destroy her tiny viginal cavity and womb more, Harry increased his tempo, making Rowena scream even louder. Rowena's world was filled with only thoughts of pleasure, as Harry's 27 inch dick slammed into her 58 inch frame. Rowena's eyes rolled backwards into her head as Harry reached his fastest pace. After another 10 minutes of incessant pounding Harry felt his climax approaching.

Slamming into Rowena for a final time, Harry emptied himself into Rowena's destroyed womb. With Harry's dick acting as a plug, the 5 litres of cum that Harry ejected remained inside her womb, swelling it so much she looked almost 8 months pregnant. Rowena came a final time, her hardest yet. They spasmed together for a short while, until Harry began to withdraw. Rowena started whimpering at the extraction of such a large object.

Just before Harry fully removed himself, he conjured a, small in comparison, 12 inch dildo. However it's width was the same as Harry's and it was covered in bumps. Harry simultaneously removed his now half erect dick and replaced it with the dildo, keeping his cum trapped inside Rowena. Harry quickly charmed the dildo so it could not be removed, as well as putting an incredibly strong notice me not charm on her inflated stomach.

Rowena lay on the couch shuddering on the dregs of her orgasms, having spent the last half an hour orgasming continuously. Harry decided on making one more finishing touch, he conjured a dildo longer than even his dick, but not as wide. The dildo was about 6' long, but only about 1 inch thick. "Rowena," Harry shook her slightly to get her attention, "Before you go off to breakfast I want you to put this in."

Rowena nodded absently, and Harry chuckled, positioning the ridiculously long dildo at his girlfriends ass. Harry inserted the tip into her butt, resulting in a squeal of indignation. "Trust me babe, it will feel amazing." Rowena was skeptical, but nodded apprehensively. Slowly shifting the entire dildo into her tight ass made Rowena squirm, which in turn caused her sperm filled womb to send shockwaves of pleasure to her brain.

Inserting the anal dildo all the way, Harry cast the same spell to prevent it from moving. "Alright Miss Ravenclaw." Harry said in his professor tone. "Your homework for today is too keep both dildos and all cum inside you all day without anyone noticing, I cast a spell on your stomach to stop anyone from noticing that but that's it." Rowena nodded in eager anticipation, before her ass, womb and cunt all sent signals of intense pleasure to her brain, removing her from sanity for a split second.

"Alright, up you get." demanded Harry, and Rowena obliged. Immediately after standing her body screamed in protest, the mixup of abused throat, vagina and ass making her limp, the buildup of cum sloshing in her stomach and womb making her hornier than all belief, and the two dildos causing constant pleasure and she inadvertently rubbed them on her insides every step. Rowena moaned loudly, at which point Godric entered the room.

Thinking quick Harry cast an illusion to make everyone other that Rowena and Harry think she is wearing closes, conjured some clothes on his body, cast another quick air freshing charm, cleansed both of them of sweat, sent Rowena a mental message about her illusioned clothes and wiped the last second of Godric's memory. Godric paused momentarily to blink, before remembering why he was there.

"C'mon guys," Godric said with much energy, "Let's go to breakfast!" Raising a fist in the air Godric lead the way to the great hall. Every step Rowena took almost, almost, made her cum, but after Harry's monster dick not much could actually make her cum. Placing a hand on the small of Rowena's naked back, he pushed her forward a bit to keep up with Godric. Rowena took a deep breathe to try and dispel her flushed face, but found it impossible.

"You ok Rowena? You look a bit red." Rowena blushed further, but passed it off as feeling slightly off. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Rowena shook her head, mentioning that she thought it would go away soon. Godric gave her a strange look, but let the matter drop.

Entering the great hall aroused Rowena to even further heights. All her students surrounding her while she is filled to the brim with Harry's cum and dildos and is completely nude, dripping from her cunt. Eventually reaching the staff table, Harry and Rowena sat down next to eachother, the jolt of sitting down made Rowena let out a sharp, quick moan.

Rowena got a couple of peculiar looks from the co-workers but non asked. Harry made eye contact with Rowena, and winked. Harry cast a small, wandless vibration spell on the cum and dildos inside of his girlfriend. Eyes widening with lust and shock, Rowena lept up, only Harry could see her perk breasts bouncing and pussy spraying uncontrollably. "I- uh- gotta- uh." Rowena ran from the hall orgasming the entire way, leaving a trail of arousal only Harry could see.


End file.
